1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: (A) Embodiments for surfing practice, for swimming activity, underwater activity and subsidiarily aerial activity. (A) The matter is about hydroaerodynamic body garments or outfits. Said garments or outfits, are more exactly “surfing bibs” having pectoral flippers and keels which are: (1) removable; (2) revolving; (3) folding; (4) retractable. Where (A) comprises two versions: (i) surfing bib alone; (ii) surfing bib integrated to a wetsuit or a drysuit. Where optionally (A) can contain (a) servomotors and/or battery engines for steering the flippers and keels; (b) a battery-propelled engine; (c) elements of capture and production of solar energy namely solar cells or panels as energy feeders. Optionally (A) has inner cells capable of being filled with air and/or gas and/or water and/or oil and/or grease and/or floating materials (for example: polyurethane PUR foam, expanded polyestyrene EPS, PVC/NBR Ensolite foam, among other analogous polymers and elastomers) in order to increase and improve floatability and maneuverability.
2. Background of the Present Invention—State of Technology
The whole state of the current technique knows various biological and artificial multifunctional and utilitarian forms of embodiments for use in water environments.
I) Fast Spindle-Shaped Water Animals—Sailfish
Sailfish (Class: Actinopterygii, Genus: Istiophorus, Family: Istiophoridae) ranks second as the fastest fish in the sea, it can reach a swimming speed of 109 km/h thanks to its muscled and hydro-aerodynamic body. It can jump as long as 2 meters. It is longer than 3 meters and weighs more than. It feeds basically on squid and other fish.
II.) Fast Spindle-Shaped Water Animals—Mako Shark
Mako shark (Class: Chondrichthyes, Subclass: Elasmobranchii, Genus: Isurus, Family: Lamnidae) reaches the speed of 124 km/h. It is the fastest fish in the sea and it is ranked seventh among the fastest animals in the world, including birds and mammals. It grows to a length of 4.5 meters and reaches a weight of 750 kg. It has a perfect hydrodynamic force. It is homeothermic, which trebles its muscular power, allowing it do sudden starts, aside from taking very high leaps outside the water, which can reach between 6 and 8 meters height.
III.) Fast Spindle-Shaped Water Animals—Flying Fish (Exocoetid)
Flying fish (Class: Actinopteryrigii, Order: Beloniformes, Family: Exocoetidae), having unusually big pectoral fins, can fly and glide over distances of more than 50 meters at speeds between 50 and 60 km/h. These kilometers and speeds are possible to be reached thanks to the quick flapping of its wings (about 50 times per second).
IV.) Surfing Devices
There are many types e.g. surfboards, kiteboards, skis, among others). The present surfing disclosed outfit is to be wear as a bib, dickey, on the upper body torso or front, this is mainly the chest and abdomen as means of better displacement of the user in aquatic activities. This surfing bib outfit disclose to take better all kind of waves.
V.) Wetsuits
Hunter in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,584 discloses a one piece wetsuit with a loose trunk this means the lower body, whereas in the present invention is a bib which is optionally intended to be affixed to a conventional wetsuit which has a double lining of neoprene for fastening and or supporting of the surfing bib outfit as seen on the disclose drawings of the present invention.
VI.) Jet-Propelled Animals
Jet propulsion in cephalopods is produced by water being exhaled through a siphon, which typically narrows to a small opening to produce the maximum exhalent velocity. The water passes through the gills prior to exhalation, fulfilling the dual purpose of respiration and locomotion. Sea hares (gastropod molluscs) employ a similar means of jet propulsion, but without the sophisticated neurological machinery of cephalopods they navigate somewhat more clumsily.
Some teleost fish have also developed jet propulsion, passing water through the gills to supplement fin-driven motion.
In some dragonfly larvae, jet propulsion is achieved by the expulsion of water from a specialised cavity through the anus. Given the small size of the organism, a great speed is achieved.
Scallops and cardiids, siphonophores, tunicates (such as salps), and some jellyfish also employ jet propulsion. The most efficient jet-propelled organisms are the salps, which use an order of magnitude less energy (per kilogram per meter) than squid. (Font: Wikipedia, viewable at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jet_propulsion).
VII.) Engines in General
Pedro Paulet between the years 1895 and 1897 designed, built and set to work the first propulsion engine. He is recognized by Von Braun as the father of aeronautics. The funny thing is that Pedro Paulet found inspiration in squids for devising the shape of the design of his ship. In the year 1936 he came up with the thesis of the sovereignty of the three hundred miles of territorial sea.
There exist ionic engines.
Then, electrochemical engines working by hydrogen-based fuel batteries.
Aside from that, magnetic engines (see: www.youtube.com).
There also exist magnetic plasma engines.
VIII.) Jet Propulsion Engines
Jet propulsion is thrust produced by passing a jet of matter (typically air or water) in the opposite direction to the direction of motion. By conservation of momentum, the moving body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet.
A number of animals, including cephalopods, sea hares, arthropods, and fish have convergently evolved jet propulsion mechanisms. This is most commonly used in the jet engine, but is also the means of propulsion utilized by NASA to power various space craft. (Font: Wikipedia viewable at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jet_propulsion).
The present invention relates to jet surfing bibs to be wear basically on the upper body of the user.
IX.) Convergent-Divergent Nozzles
A de Laval nozzle (or convergent-divergent nozzle, CD nozzle or con-di nozzle) is a tube that is pinched in the middle, making a carefully balanced, asymmetric hourglass-shape. It is used to accelerate a hot, pressurized gas passing through it to a supersonic speed, and upon expansion, to shape the exhaust flow so that the heat energy propelling the flow is maximally converted into directed kinetic energy. Because of this, the nozzle is widely used in some types of steam turbines, and is used as a rocket engine nozzle. It also sees use in supersonic jet engines. (Font: Wikipedia viewable at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Convergent-divergent_nozzle).
The present invention presents excerpts of this technology—de Laval nozzles—in the jet propulsion engine dual nozzle side exhausts of the motorized hydro-aerodynamic surfing bib which is comprised.
X.) Underwater Propulsion System Having Reduced Weight Penalty and Variable Angle of Thrust
Culotta in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,868 discloses a propulsion system to be located at the users back waist, therefore is different in location from the present invention which is located on the front.
XI.) Leg Propulsion Device for Swimmers and Divers
Mazin in U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,813 discloses a propulsion device to be located at least to one of user's leg, concluding different positioning from the present invention which is to be located at the torso.
XII.) Surfing Skis
Friedrich in U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,150 discloses a surf ski system to enable a user to surf waves with a pair of skis strapped to the feet, therefore they are of use and appearance different from that of the present invention in body location and having no engine.
XIII.) Surfboard with Jet Propulsion Engines
Hsia in U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,072 A jet propelled surfboard with manual jet propulsion is a different invention as it is not used in the form of a suit for wear and does not have an engine.
XIV.) Batteries
Less weight and volume, more power and duration; that exists currently in the market. The lithium-sulfur battery (Li—S battery) is a rechargeable battery, notable for its high energy density. By virtue of the low atomic weight of lithium and moderate weight of sulfur, Li—S batteries are relatively light; about the density of water. They were demonstrated on the longest and highest-altitude solar-powered airplane flight in August, 2008. Lithium-sulfur batteries may succeed lithium-ion cells because of their higher energy density and reduced cost from the use of sulfur.
Chemical processes in the Li—S cell include lithium dissolution from the anode surface (and incorporation into alkali metal polysulfide salts) during discharge, and reverse lithium plating to the anode while charging. This contrasts with conventional lithium-ion cells, where the lithium ions are intercalated in the anode and cathodes. Consequently Li—S allows for a much higher lithium storage density. Polysulfides are reduced on the cathode surface in sequence while the cell is discharging:S8→Li2S8→Li2S6→Li2S4→Li2S3 
Across a porous diffusion separator, sulfur polymers form at the cathode as the cell charges:Li2S→Li2S2→Li2S3→Li2S4→Li2S6→Li2S8→S8 
These reactions are analogous to those in the sodium-sulfur battery. (Font: Wikipedia. viewable at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithium % E2%80%93sulfur_batteries).
XV.) Flashlight that can Operate with Alternative Size Batteries
Furth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,359 the battery ends as depicted in FIG. 1 are merely in contact, whereas in the present invention the batteries are tightly pluggable as it can be seen in FIG. 8C where the front end of battery 25b is plugged so forth to the rear end into the housings 29 of battery 25a by two studs settings located in the front end of said batteries, thus permitting a snug fit or tightly sealed engagement between said batteries summing/adding energy in serial circuit or parallel.
XVI.) Solar Energy
16% to 3% efficiency solar energy collectors, some are even flexible and are suitable to be installed in a suit as the one disclosed and claim in the present invention.
XVII.) Floating Materials
Are those substances less dense than water. The present invention discloses a bib with internal celled compartment capable of containing different elements to convenience usage.
XVIII.) Body Casts and Dynamic Covers
The present surfing bib disclosed, is a front cover and as many material may be use in its construction, in essence without a limit, there exists the possibility of being bullet proof and even armored. This in and around the legal protection of this patent is by this disclosure noticed and claimed.
XIX.) Nanotechnology Applied to the Present Invention
There exist patents granted and in process comprising nanotechnology. Nanotechnology is the study, design, creation, synthesis, manipulation and application of materials, equipment and functional systems by means of controlling matter at nanoscale as well as exploitation of phenomena and properties of matter at nanoscale. A nanometer is equal to one billionth of a meter. The symbol of nanometer is nm.
When matter is manipulated at such a tiny scale as atoms and molecules, it shows totally new phenomena and properties. That is why scientists use nanotechnology to devise completely new low-cost materials, equipment and systems having unique properties.
Nanotechnology promises avant-garde more efficient solutions to environment problems, as well as to many other human kind has to deal with. It could be used to solve many of the problems of human kind, but it also could create very powerful weapons. This means more powerful jet propulsion engines as for the hydro-aerodynamic surfing bib.
Traditional companies will be able to benefit from nanotechnology in order to improve their competitiveness in such customary sectors as textiles, feeding, footwear, automotive industry, construction and health. What is intended is that the companies belonging to traditional sectors incorporate and apply nanotechnology in their processes in order to contribute to job sustainability. Currently the daily use figure is of 0.1%. With the help of programs for access to technology it has been predicted that in 2014 it will be of 15% in manufacturing use and production.
It is suggested that the materials, polymers and elastomers constituting the present invention can optionally be modified now and in the future by using nanotechnology; particularly nanotubes, in order to give the constituting elements, A) size reduction, B) more resistance to wearing away or spoiling of materials—in particular to: 1. Nozzle(s) oversleeve(s), exhaust pipe(s); and 2. The propeller(s) which get worn away by cavitation and C) more power to engine. All this by enabling user to move like a human missile both hydrodynamically in the water and aerodynamically on the air.
The present invention, on claiming both the surfing bib and its curved spindle-shaped dynamic format, as well as the elements which constitute it, enables future optimizations and incorporations, respecting the copyright of the author of the present invention.